Brick By Boring Brick
by Zurla Adams
Summary: Sequel to Understanding. Song fic. "Go get your shovel, and we'll dig a big hole, to bury the castle, bury the castle" HikaruXLuna :D


**Here you go. A sequel! YAY! I'm surprised at how many people liked this pairing, I'd like someone else to try this pairing too ^-^ I know, I know "DAMMIT THE TITLE SUPPOSED TO MATCH THE TITLE OF THE FIRST STORY! AND IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE SAME TYPE OF WRITING STYLE!" Yeah well I found this song and I thought this kinda explained Luna a bit :D PLUS ALSO IT IS NOW MY FAVORITE SONG OF PARAMORE! Ahh Paramore, my alternative relief :)**

**Well, here you go, since alot of you wanted a sequel, I'm giving you one. Mind you, it might be a bit angsty, but whatever.**

**Enjoy.**

_She lives in a fairytale_

_Somewhere to far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind_  
Luna never forgot the clock tower incedent. She thought about it from tme to time, wondering of she would ever get to talk to him again.

Of course she considered actually _going _to the Host club more than once, but as she walked down the hallway to the third music room, she always slowly came to a stop. Did he actually want to see her again? Most of the people she talked to always ran away when she came close to them again, as if she had a serious desiese. But from what she heard, they tought her madness was contaigous. Funny, madness isn't a sickness.

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

When Haruhi finally confessed to Tamaki, Hikaru had to admit, he did feel sad about it. But he got over that quickly, remembering Luna's words.

He thought about the clocktower incedent and replyed it over and over again in his mind, wondering, "_Why didn't she attempt to see me again?"_

He always heard rumors about her talking about how she went to the nuthouse every week for check-ups, and how she once, at her old school, practiced witchcraft.

He rolled his eyes monday at school, after hearing another rumor about her having, "An unstable mind." by the teachers.

He also heard another rumor she was being bullied.

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your heads in the clouds_

Luna didn't like violence, which is why she didn't fight back or defend herself when she was hurt and abused on and off the campus grounds. Even in Hogwarts.

But she took enough of it one day, and said something she should have said a long time ago. But when it was supposed to be said then, it had to be then.

Now, when she said it, all she received was a harsh beating.

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle_

_Bury the castle_

Hikaru stood there, frozen in shock as he watched that girl he spent a evening with in a clock tower, get beaten.

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle_

_Bury the castle_

He found his voice, "H-Hey!" He managed to stutter out.

"Shit. Someones here." The girl looked around quickly before taking her friends arm and running away, but not before she gave Luna a final kick. "For good measure" she would have said later on.

_Ba da ba ba da ba da_

He ran to see the face of the girls who had ran away from the scene they created. Too late. They were gone.

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out_

He took her back to the club room, Tamaki creating havoc as son as he seen the girl, sending out host after host for medical needs.

They were only minor injuries, but they still needed to be tended carefully.

As Mori patched up the last of the cuts, she got up, thanked them and gave a dreamy smile, before leaving without another word. The rest gave protest, but she was already gone.

Hikaru got up and followed her, out the building, across campus, and back to the clock tower.

_But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

He walked up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Why didn't you speak to me after that?" he said, his voice demanding.

"I didn't think you would have wanted me to." She said, her dreamy gaze pierceing him through and through.

"What would make you think that?" he said, moving a bit closer to her so he could see her face. She was peering at a butterfly that fluttered around hopelessly in the sky, as if it couldn't find a place to go. She glanced down and smiled up at him.

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your heads in the clouds_

She looked down, still smiling, "You're right."

"What would make you think that?" He repeated.

Her eyes were no longer foggy as she looked up at him, but sad, "Are you really that blind to all the rumors going about me?"

He was quiet for a moment, looking at her. "So they're true?" he whispered.

"Not all of it." She admitted. Her eyes were dreamy agian. He noticed his fists unclench.

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
_He watched her, she watched the sun.

"Oh look the sunset."

He didn't look this time. He was still staring at her.

Yes, he admitted it. When his mind was off of Haruhi and Tamaki, the host club, school work, and his family, he thought of her, and that one encounter that happened in the very spot he was standing in right now. In every one of his daydreams, he thought of that single kiss that helped him though his first heartbreak, he thought of what she had said, and when they were to meet again.

Now, as he looked at her with brand new eyes, exposed to what she lived through everyday, he felt...

"Luna." He whispered.

She turned to him, only to be met by his lips.

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic_

The kiss was completely different from the one before. The first was sweet and innocent. This one was full of passion and longing.

Hikaru had no idea what brought him to this sudden descision. Luna had no idea why she was obeying to it.

_If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it_

When their lips parted, Hikaru opened his eyes. Luna kept hers closed, as if she was dreaming, her head rested on his chest.

When she did open her eyes, she looked up at him and gave a small smile.

_But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

Luna and Hikaru stood outside of the Third Music room, fingers intwined just slightly, but enough to show something.

"So... Are we a couple now?" Hikaru asked, not looking at her, but at the door.

"I don't know." Luna said softly "I've never been in a relationship."

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

"What will we tell them?" Hikaru questioned once more.

"I don't know." But she smiled and opened the doors.

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_ba da ba ba ba ba ba da ba_

**Hm. I think this is like the not-as-good-sequel-as-the-first-one-was type of thing. But still, it had to be written :D Just to let you know people I SUCK AT TITLES! So if you have any ideas for titles of any of my stories, by all means, tell me it, because I think that people don't just judge books by their cover designs, but also by the titles. Yes, I am desperate. :D And you biotches better reveiw, because I will fufill on my last threat again. :D**

**Thank you! :D :D :D :D**


End file.
